


Honeymoon in the oven

by HannahMonslama



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banana innuendo, Death, Incest, Long Banana, Loving and Consensual Sex, Mpreg, Other, Oven Kink, Ovens, Reader Of Unspecified Gender, Underage - Freeform, Vore, beastiality, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMonslama/pseuds/HannahMonslama
Summary: “..I want to try something, Pogo.”“Oh? What is it, darling?” Pogo questioned.“...Fuck me in the oven.” You say, a hint of seductiveness in your voice.-Things get a bit frisky in the oven.





	Honeymoon in the oven

“Did you have a pleasant evening,Y/N?”   
Pogo asks you, raising his brows. His dark eyes are glossy, sparkling with the slight buzz…  
Okay, well not a slight buzz.. He was pretty drunk. And so were you, for you’d both just returned from a lit night at the club downtown. The rest of the academy was still out, enjoying themselves. Luther and Allison retreated to the bathroom almost immediately, though..Hm.

“Yes, my love.” You respond, gripping the monkey’s clammy palm in your own.

He sup

Pogo leads you into the small kitchen, and you could see pretty much everything at a quick glance. One particular piece of furniture caught your eye- the oven.   
Something about the oven..It made your blood boil, something tingle in your panties. It’s sharp edges, it’s buxom curves..The heat radiating from the metal..Oh, it drove you crazy.

Pogo turns to the fridge to fetch the two of you a nice glass of milk. He seductively grasps the jug of milk in his hands, and slowly pours the smooth, white fluid into two cups.   
Your eyes follow his every movement. His strong, calloused hands, his long fingers sliding around the glass cup..You wish you were that cup.

He sets the two cups down on the table, motioning for you to come sit. 

“Here you go, dear. Drink up.” The monkey man winks.

You sit across your primate lover, your pupils blowing up into dark saucers as he brings the milk to his lips, the liquid spilling down his chin. “Oopsie!” He chuckles, and you grin fondly.   
Long seconds drag by into a comfortable silence, for you at least. Pogo notices you’re staring..

“...Is everything peachy, my sweet? You haven’t touched your milk.” Pogo says sweetly, his voice dripping away like warm honey. He reaches over to grip your hand across the table. Your grin widens, and you bring his fingers to your lips, pressing them against your tongue.

“..I want to try something, Pogo.” 

“Oh? What is it, darling?” Pogo questioned.

“...Fuck me in the oven.” You say, a hint of seductiveness in your voice.

The monkey looks taken aback, retracting his hand from your mouth. “..Wh-What?” He stammers, furrowing his brows. 

“I said, fuck me in the oven.” You purr with a nod, your eyes flickering from Pogo to the oven. The monkey blinks furiously, standing.   
“Y-You can’t be serious, Y/N! How..Make love to you in the oven?”

“Mhm. I want you to fuck me, then shove my head into the oven.” You say confidently.

“...Are you sure this is what you want, Y/N?” Pogo asks. You nod.

“..If it’ll make you happy..” Pogo sighs shakily, briefly closing his eyes, before meeting your heated gaze. “..I’ll fuck you in the oven.”

You smile, then gently take Pogo’s hand and joyfully skip to the oven. Pogo is smiling too now, he loved seeing you so happy.   
“Cmon, Pogo! Get me in that oven!” You giggle, bubbly laughter popping through your lips in a gleeful bliss. You’ve wanted this for so long.. 

Pogo’s grin widens, creaking open the metal door of the oven before cranking the dial. It’s hot metal interior excites you.  
“After you, my precious dove.”

You bend over, and enthusiastically stick your head into the oven. The hot, metal bars burn into your skin, and the singeing of your flesh makes your nipples erect. Your eyes roll back into a blissful haze of arousal, a soft moan melting through your lips as thick, red blood from your ear trickles down into your eyes.

“Y/N..!” Pogo breathes, thrusting his banana rapidly through your butthole. You scream, tears flowing down your scorched cheeks as the molten sizzles through your flesh. Your hair is melting together, stripping from your scalp and down your forehead. Soon you can’t see, your senses fading in and out of agony and orgasms.

Pogo turns the oven up to 420 degrees, and burn marks begin to appear on your face, making you look like a goddamn slice of toast. 

Suddenly, the banana retracts from your booty hole as a loud bang cuts through the white noise you’d been hearing. Your vision blurs , you can see that the oven door is shut. Pogo stands in front of the closed door..

The others have returned home. He must’ve been hiding you..This from them.

You can feel your skin slowly melting off of your exposed bones, as smoke begins to fill the small enclosure. You start to lose oxygen, your life force slowly draining out of you. You let out a strangled scream, trying to claw at the glass door to the oven but alas, it is too late. 

You die uwu.


End file.
